The present invention is directed to a board game and more particularly to a board game which uniquely utilizes the features or characteristcs of tic-tac-toe, bingo, and playing cards.
Games such as tic-tac-toe based on the concept of having a plurality of X's or O's or similar indicia in a straight line as an essential feature are known. Such games are entertaining and require some degree of skill on the part of the players. Board games such as bingo where the object is to fill all of the squares on a board or all of the squares on the board which are in a straight line are also known. Such games are based substantially on luck. Games are also known which utilize a gameboard and a pack of cards where the player's activity on the gameboard is determined or based on the pick of a card. Such games involve varying degrees of skill and also an element of luck. However, such games are usually based on complex rules and require a substantial period of time for completion. Accordingly, there is a need for a board game for the casual or young player which utilizes a combination of skill and luck, but is easy to learn and can be completed in a short period of time.